


What May Come

by Jet



Category: Avengers (Comics), xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny crossover ficlet. Two powerful witches get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr I changed my user icon from one of Yuuko to one of Wanda, and asked the age-old question "Yuuko vs. Wanda: who would win?" Coattailsofdoom answered "They’re both too awesome to fight each other! They’d hang out and drink tea (or sake, knowing Yuuko) like classy ladies." Of course, she was right.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr 12/05/12. This version has been edited slightly.
> 
> Set sometime during the early part of xxxHolic and pre-Avengers Disassembled.

“I’m back!” Watanuki called as he entered the shop, carrying his bags of groceries.

“Watanuki’s back!” Maru and Moro took up the chorus as he set the groceries in the kitchen. “Mistress has a guest!” 

He stopped as he caught sight of the scene in the back yard - Yuuko was sitting with Mokona and a strange woman wearing a red and pink bodysuit, all of them sipping sake. “Ehh? A guest? Not a client?”

“Ah, Watanuki-kun’s back~!” Yuuko caroled as she noticed him. “Just in time to bring us more sake!”

“More sake!” Mokona seconded, and the woman with them giggled. Her face was already flushed.

“You’re Watanuki? Yuuko has been telling me all about you! I’m Wanda.”

Watanuki groaned in mortification even as he shook her extended hand. “None of it is true! None of it!”

Wanda giggled again. “So you aren’t a wonderful cook? But I was looking forward to trying some of your cooking.” She smiled at him, and Watanuki blushed.

“Oh, of course I wouldn't mind making something for you, Wanda-san!”

“Bring out the grill for yakitori! But first, we need more sake!” Yuuko instructed.

“I’ll bring out the sake for Wanda-san!” Watanuki snapped. “You’ve had enough!”

“He really is just like you said,” Wanda said conspiratorially, leaning in towards Yuuko. Watanuki turned bright red and scurried back into the house.

*

It was late in the evening by the time Wanda said her goodbyes and disappeared in a flash of red light. After she had gone, Yuuko sat silently, staring upwards at the heavens as she smoked her pipe. Mokona snored next to her.

“Yuuko-san?” Watanuki spoke hesitantly. Yuuko looked at him. Her eyes were fathomless in the darkness. “Who was she? Is she…someone like you?”

Yuuko turned her head back towards the sky. “Someone like me? She will have the power to grant her wishes, but who will pay that price? No matter what, it’s inevitable.” She fell silent again after that, and Watanuki left her sitting there, watching the smoke from her pipe rise to the heavens.


End file.
